1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus that has a wiring member extending under a unit inserted in the apparatus in the direction across the insertion direction of the unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a notebook personal computer (hereafter referred to as “note PC”) as one of electronic apparatuses has been provided with a disk drive unit for accessing a CD and a DVD loaded therein. When in use, a CD and a DVD are loaded in and taken out from the disk drive unit and the disk drive unit itself is not often taken out from the apparatus. However, at the time of assembly, a disk drive unit is inserted in an opening formed in the housing of the apparatus, and is taken out and reinserted as required, for example, for maintenance work.
Incidentally, the housing of a note PC is filled with multiple components and wiring members. Accordingly, it is often the case that a wiring member such as a flexible board and a flat cable is spread under the inserted disc drive unit such that it extends across the direction in which the disc drive unit is inserted in a note PC.
In such a case, the wiring member is fixed, for example, by using an adhesive tape to prevent lifting of the wiring member. However, length of a wiring member varies in the process of mass production even with the same specification. In addition, due to wrong arrangement of circuit boards connected to the wiring member, a wiring member often turns out to be longer than required. From these circumstances, a wiring member, even fixed with an adhesive tape at substantially its center, cannot be free from being lifted at the both sides.
Additionally, if a disk drive unit is inserted in the housing at assembly or for maintenance work, while the wiring member is lifted up at its ends, the front end of the disk drive unit is caught on the wiring member, leading to a failure such as disconnection.
Such a failure is not limited to the case of the disk drive unit, but occurs generally in a case where a unit is inserted from an opening formed in a housing and the inserted unit is possibly caught on the wiring member.
Incidentally, Japanese Patent Publication Application No. 6-326425 discloses the flexible wiring board with a protective film attached on its surface, Japanese Patent Publication Application No. 2003-266864 discloses the flexible wiring board with a protective tape adhered to its surface, and Japanese Patent Publication Application No. 2005-217021 discloses a protective sheet to guide the flexible wiring board.
However, any of such techniques aims to protect the flexible wiring board when it is rubbed with other member, and does not solve the problem that an inserted unit such as a disc drive unit is caught on a wiring member.